


Little Lion Man

by crypticorvid



Series: Tales from Esempe [3]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angel of Death Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Guilt, Hurt No Comfort, I'll be honest . . . I'm a Philza apologist and it shows, Mentioned Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Mentions of Mumza/Kristen, Mumza is an incarnation of death, Philza Angst Pog, Post-Tommy's Death, Sad Parental Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur is Phil's only Biological Son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29824152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crypticorvid/pseuds/crypticorvid
Summary: Though his memory has faded with age, Philza remembers everything about his boys.
Relationships: TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Tales from Esempe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051805
Kudos: 25





	Little Lion Man

**Author's Note:**

> Sad shit time!
> 
> A few notes:  
> Phil regards techno as both a foster brother and a best friend.  
> And its heavily implied that Phil's immortality is a gift from death herself, who is also Wilbur's birth mother and considers all of Phil's children/family as her own.  
> Tommy isnt directly Phil's son, but because hes a brother to Wilbur, Phil considers him as such.

Philza's memory isn't the sharpest, hadn't been for a long time, though it wasn't as bad as say Ranboo or Ghostbur's. Of course, three thousand odd years roaming the world tend to do that to you, far too many memories to cram into far too small a brain. But there are certain memories that Philza has never forgotten. 

He remembers the cool rain on his face and the feeling of impending doom as the powerful spirit gazed down at him, eyes alight with curiosity. He remembers her divine laugh and the odd sensation of his skin knitting back together as she raised him into immortality. 

Maybe a century later he remembers becoming king and ruling his empire with all the wisdom of a man who had lived eleven decades and knew he could not die. 

Technoblade was fifty years later, the memory of a tiny piglin tucked against his chest as Philza sprinted towards the portal so incredibly vivid in his mind. He remembers almost all of the other man's childhood, hard to forget such chaos. 

Then Wilbur. His little miracle, dropped into his arms by Death herself with a heart wrenchingly soft apology on a dark night. She had faded away as fast as she appeared, leaving her Angel to stare, bemused at their son. The following memories are a little fuzzy, but the hundreds of scrapbooks tucked away in his bedroom ensure that Philza never forgets.

Recent years become fuzzy. Tommy coming home with Wilbur, the pair earning Techno's approval, and his boys finally leaving home blur together until the years condense into a single memory; _"I'm gonna make you proud, Phil! Just you watch!"_ Shouted to him as Wilbur walked out the door, Tommy pumping his fist wildly from his perch atop his brother's shoulders. He remembers a soft snort as Techno shook his head, more amused than the other would ever admit.

His years alone have been almost entirely forgotten, nothing of note happening as he waited for his boys. 

Then smoke, the smell of singed flesh and the screams of so many of his family. He remembers the manic look in Wilbur's eyes, the growl in his voice, the horrific ease with which his sword slipped between his boy's ribs. Death had appeared again that day, her face pale as bone and eyes bright with tears as she gathered Wilbur's bloody form into her arms.

In that moment, Philza finally understood why she had apologized as she handed him their son. 

Techno's cabin takes up the most of his recent memories, quiet diners and mornings with Tommy and Techno, and soft moments with Ranboo as they build the younger man's home. Of course, he also remembers the sound of Techno's front door slamming open and the feeling of Ranboo's body slamming into his own. He remembers Ranboo's soft enderman-like clicks and cries of pain as the boy's tears burned his cheeks. And, so _very_ vividly, he remembers the drop of his heart as once more, Death materialized in front of him. Her face carefully blank, though her hands shake as she holds a bloody compass out to him. 


End file.
